Welp, happy birthday to us!
by Blackrosetta13
Summary: Lily, Kat, Aiden and Crystal Weren't excepting anything to happen on their birthdays, but when something at their doors comes knocking, they get dragged into the world of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles!
1. The front door

Lily adjusted the blue ball cap over her long blonde hair and scowled at her reflection in the mirror. It was her 14th birthday, yet she wasn't allowed to do anything she wanted to do, she couldn't even dress how she wanted. Instead she was stuck in this stupid get up, a baseball jersey to match the cap and some jean shorts. Lily couldn't stand it, she was not a sporty person. But the look on her mothers face as she watched Lily examine herself in the mirror told the teenager that she really didn't have a choice.

"I know you don't like it." Her mother began, sighing slightly as she spoke. "But it's a gift from your aunt, and she'll be very _upset_ if you don't wear it when she comes to pick your father and I up for the party." _Upset_ meaning angry, and angry meant Lily would _lose more privileges_ , like when she lost the TV in her room because god forbid she got a C on a test, or how she wasn't allowed to put up posters because she wasn't willing to put up with her aunt's snooty attitude. "Why do you have to go to a stupid party with her _on my birthday_? And why do we have to live in her house, why can't we get our own?" Lily groaned as she turned to face her mother, blowing a strand of curly hair out of her face. Once again her mother let out a sigh and shook her head. "I've told you before, Lily, we just can't afford our own place right now, and your aunt was kind enough to let us stay in her home while she and her husband traveled across the states. And the party is because...she wants us to go." And anything auntie wanted, auntie got, less they make her angry and possibly get kicked out. Lily hated it, and she was beginning to hate her aunt as well. She crossed her arms, leaning on the bathroom counter. "Fine, I get it. She'll get exactly what she wants, as _always_. But why do I have to wear..." She paused, motioning to the outfit, "This? The shorts aren't even school appropriate, and like heck I'm going to wear it when I'm out." "Because, again, your aunt wants it. She just..doesn't want people to judge you for how you look, she wants what's best for you."

"Oh? Is that why she screamed at me the other day and called me a _failure to the family_?"

Lily's mother went silent and Lily turned her back to her, crossing her arms as she glared at her reflection in the mirror. She couldn't help but get this nagging feeling that her mom may actually agree with her aunt. When Lily was a child, she showed talent in writing and drawing, had an interest in some...dark things, her mother had even bought her a book on the occult once, and everyone was so supportive of it. Everybody, including her aunt, thought Lily was going to be a great author some day, published and making money by the time she was 13.

And here she was, 14 years old without a single book baring her name.

The support slowly turned to ridicule. Insults, hurtful jokes, and now her aunt was using the house as a way to force Lily to convert into the 'perfect' child she always thought Lily should be.

"She..just wants you to be successful, like she is."

"She ISN'T successful. She didn't earn anything she has. She didn't earn this huge house, or the money, or the ability to take time off to travel."

Lily turned to her mother, her fists clenched.

" **She married into it all. She hasn't earned a single thing herself**. And now because she's feeling pressured to fit into rich people society, she's forcing me to do the same and try to meet her stupid made up expectations. She isn't doing this because it's what's best. She's doing it because I embarrass her." Lily didn't mean to snap at her mother. In fact her mother was getting just as annoyed with her aunt, but Lily was on her last strand of sanity and it didn't help that her mother never stood up for her. Her mother opened her mouth to speak but a honk outside stopped her. She shook her head and adjusted the strap of her red dress. "Just...please. Don't make your aunt angry. She only comes here about twice a year, so just..put up with this until she leaves okay? You can use the TV downstairs and we bought a bunch of your favorite food. We'll be home late, and I promise..tomorrow, I'll take you thrifting, okay? Be good while we're gone."

Lily's mother kissed her forehead, leaving a red lipstick stain behind and hurried out of the room and down the stairs. Lily left the bathroom and went into her bedroom, pulling aside the curtains to watch as her parents climbed into her aunt and step uncle's shiny car. Great, so the woman wasn't even coming in to see her. Wearing this outfit was a waste of time. Lily glared at the car as it drove away and continued to until it turned the corner, disappearing. Then she quickly moved away from the window and stomped down stairs, grabbing the remote off of the sofa and flipping on the large, LARGE platform TV. A few different game stations were plugged into it, and there was even a mini fridge and cooler in the living room. Most teenagers would kill for this, but Lily would rather have a rinky dink TV and an old fridge that made noises, if it meant she was no longer in her aunts hold. But that wasn't going to happen any time soon. After switching through a number of channels, she finally came across Nick and saw that they would be marathoning all of season one of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. That brightened Lily's mood some and she let out a little squeal before tossing the remote back onto the couch and going over to the mini fridge for some food. As her mother had said, it was stocked with her favorites.

Sushi. Shrimp. Mussels with Marinara sauce. Mt Dew and Dr Pepper.

Lily was just pulling out the mussels when she heard a knock on the front the door.

Now, one good thing about these rich neighborhoods was that they were usually pretty safe, with police cars constantly patrolling and a bunch of other security measures, so Lily didn't think anything was off as she headed towards the door. It was probably just another delivery guy bringing some stuff her mom had ordered from those magazines she liked. "Hello!" Lily opened the door with a smile, but it froze in place when she saw that nobody was there. In fact, _nothing_ was there. Not the driveway, or the house across the street, not even the sky. Instead, the front door led to a swirly, pink vortex. Lily's eyes bulged out of her head and she slammed the door close. Then she opened it again. The vortex was still there.

Close.  
Open.

There.

Close.  
Open.  
Still there.

Close.  
Open.  
Nothing had changed.

Just as Lily began to close the door again, a hand shot out of the vortex and gripped the side of the door, forcing it open. Finally Lily screamed and began to back away, almost tripping over her own feet. Slowly, a pale man with dead eyes wearing a black suit stepped out of the vortex and stared at her, unblinking. "You are the one watching the thing known as the television show about the ones known as the Turtles." "H-Hold up, what?!" Lily continued to scramble back, holding her arms out in front of her as a shield. This was a poor choice, as it gripped her tightly by the hand and pulled her into the vortex.

"You will help Kraang destroy the ones known as the Turtles."


	2. The bathroom door

Kat leaned her head back all the way, staring at the ceiling as her mother droned on and on and ON AND ON about her religion, about how Kat's health would probably magically be better if she JUST PRAYED. PRAY THE SICK AWAY. PRAY THE ALLERGIES AWAY. PRAY THE GAY AWAY. Well, she didn't know about Kat's bisexuality, BUT STILL. PRAYING FIXES EVERYTHING, OBVIOUSLY. This was literally the last thing Kat wanted to hear on her birthday, but oh well~ What else should she expect from her mother?

"Katherine. Katherine, are you listening?"

Kat groaned, lifting her head up and her mother 'tsked', shaking her head. "A child should pay attention to her mother when she speaks. This is why we need to put prayer back in schools. This is also why you should be coming to church with me, it would get the devils whispers out of your ear." "Mooom. You're going to be late for sermon if you don't hurry." Kat interrupted her mother quickly, not wanting to go through another 'The devils music!' and 'Friends who were bad influences!' lectures again. Not that she had a lot of friends, but still, her mother did it. Kat's mother made a little frumpy noise and ran a hand over her blouse, brushing away the wrinkles so she looked her Sunday best. "Yes, you're right. But I do wish you would start going to church with me again. God will fix all your problems." " _Oh, I'm sure it will._ " Kat replied, unable to keep the sarcasm from dripping through her voice. Her mother gave her a look and she sighed, forcing a slight smile as she flipped the ginger emo bangs out of her face. "I'm fine mom. You go enjoy church."

Kat's mother sighed and shook her head, turning away and heading for the door, purse in hand. "You have no idea how hard this is for me, Katherine, trying to raise a good Christian daughter in this day and age. How did you turn out to be such a mess up. Though I shouldn't be surprised. Now that homosexuality is being more accepted by the population. Even the Pope is-" And Kat was drowning her out again. A Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles marathon would be starting soon and she looked forward to that more then she did her mothers religious droning. Soon, Kat's mother had left and the 14 year old threw her hands into the air, running towards the kitchen to grab some food. She pulled some string cheese out of the fridge along with some chips from the pantry and a Mt Dew. Kat ran to the living room, the string cheese already hanging from her mouth, half eaten, and flopped onto the couch, flipping the TV on. She instantly found the Nick channel and grinned goofily as the opening theme of TMNT began to play. But then she felt it.

The feeling in her stomach.

Kat's eyes widened and she shot up from the couch, sprinting towards the restroom as she screamed to nobody, "I'M ONLY 14, I CAN'T BE LACTOSE INTOLERANT!" She slammed the door open and then slammed it shut as she went in, doing the appropriate thing before planting herself onto the toilet. You know, that thing. Depantsing. Making sure one does not make a mess in their pantaloons. Keeping thine trousers clean.

You know, that thing.

Kat groaned as she waited and did what most teenagers do, pulling out her phone. Today was not only her 14th birthday, but also the birthdays of her closest friends, Lily, Crystal and Aiden, all of which were turning 14 as well. She had messaged them all earlier that day, and everyone except for Lily had replied. Lily always had her phone on her, so Kat was a little concerned. But the absolute hellfire in her stomach was distracting her from this worry. Kat let her well protected phone fall to the ground as she clutched her stomach and fake cried. "HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE!? STRING CHEESE, HOW COULD YOU BETRAY ME SO!"

Then there was a knock on the door.

"..Mom?" Kat lifted her head. Weird, she hadn't heard her mom come back into the house. The door suddenly slammed open and Kat screamed as a man stood in the doorway, his eyes dead and he wore a perfectly tailored and clean black suit. Kat screamed. Normally she wouldn't scream, but currently she was sitting on the toilet, so this was a pretty scream worthy problem. Pulling her pants up as best she could, a struggle as she wore skinny jeans, like any good emo would, she propelled herself off the toilet, managing to squeeze past the man who had broken into her home, and ran as fast as she could. The front door was in the opposite direction, so it looked like her only means of escape was the back door. However, Kat made the mistake of looking behind her, and saw the man running at an unnatural speed after her. And it was the creepiest run she had ever seen. Kat shrieked again and picked up her pace, pumping her arms as hard as she could. This is why her family needed a dog! She cursed her mother inside of her head as she ran.

"You are the human who had been watching that which is known as a television show about the ones known as the Turtles."

"...kraAAAAAAANG?"

NONONONO NOPENOPENOPE.

Kat continued her sprint but she realized that against a Kraang bot, which...magically existed now because reasons, she stood no chance. The robot man caught up to her easily, picked her up, and carried the teenager towards the open front door. Kat's once nice front yard was replaced by a swirling Kraang portal.

"You will assist Kraang in destroying the ones known as the Turtles."


	3. The crawlspace

Aiden rubbed the sleep from her eyes as she flipped the light on and sighed, shaking her head slightly. It looked like she was home alone, _again_. Really she shouldn't mind, she knew that. If anything, she should be GRATEFUL that her drugged out mother was out somewhere away from the 14 year old girl, but Aiden couldn't help but secretly wish for one day, just one. flipping. day, that her mother would get off whatever drugs she was one, clean herself up, and spend some time with her child. Just one day.

 _But that would never, ever happen_

Aiden kicked a soda can out of the way and sighed as the garbage that just littered the floor and the rest of the house. Today was her birthday, and she wanted to spend it out with friends or something, enjoying it. Except that she didn't really have any local friends to enjoy it with, and this mess was driving her up the wall. It looked like the birthday girl would just be cleaning house all day. Aiden ran a hand through her messy brown hair and trudged into the kitchen and dug around the cupboards before she finally found the trash bags. The kitchen itself was probably the worst room in the house, aside from her mothers own room, so Aiden decided she would start in the living room and work her way from there. She slipped on a pair of her sneakers that were in the hallway, as to not step on anything gross or potentially dangerous, and grabbed the remote from the coffee table, turning the TV on as she knelt onto the ground, shoving whatever trash that was on the ground. Soda cans, water bottles, wrappers from different fast food places. Aiden also noticed some pills and even a few syringes scattered about the carpet. She stared at them blankly for a moment before feeling her eyes begin to sting. But she forced them away and got back to her feet, returning to the kitchen once again for some gloves. Like heck she was touching those things with her bare hands. Dangerous and gross. As Aiden returned to the kitchen she could hear the theme song for nick's new TMNT series kicking up, and remembered now that she had turned the TV off while watching Fairly odd parents last night. It made her think of her friend Lily, who had grown obsessed with the new series. Lily was a turtle fiend. If I was Ninja turtles, that girl probably had it.

 _Scrrch._

 _Scrrch._

 _Scrrch._

Aiden froze.

The noise was coming her crawl place.

She instantly began to have war flashbacks of her favorite YouTube series, Everymanhybrid.

And the Rake.

Aiden took a deep breath and held the gloves close to her chest and shook her head, deciding it was probably just an animal and that she should ignore it. She returned to the living room and put on the gloves, picking up he needles and other crud. "This is such a load of bull." She mumbled angrily, trying to ignore the scratching that was going on in the crawlspace. "That stupid, self-centered, strung out bi-" CRASH. Aiden shot up, looking towards the crawlspace with wide eyes, shaking slightly. The crashing continued and the birthday girl backed away, struggling not to trip over her own feet. The small door slammed open and something crawled out of it.

Something tall.

And slim.

And scary.

It was a man. A tall man, wearing a pressed black suit with black hair and a blank expression. Aiden screamed. The man stared at her, turning his head very, very slowly, almost in a robotic way, and stood up straight, making this whole event even more terrifying. Aiden continued to scream The man was before her in a flash and picked her up, his grip so tight that struggling was pointless, but that didn't mean Aiden didn't try.

"You were the one watching the thing known as the television show about he ones known as the turtles."

"No! I am not a turtle fan! Let go you freak!"

Without another word the strange man carried Aiden into the crawlspace, where they completely vanished.


	4. The back door

Crystal sat in her dark room, watching TV silently as she stroked the fat black cat that sat on her lap, equally as bored as she was. The sound of laughter could be heard from the living room below, and Crystal silently turned the volume up on the TV. Today was her 14th birthday, yet instead of celebrating with her, her family was celebrating her grandmothers birthday, which took place in the same week. Crystal didn't mind that so much if it weren't for the fact they did this every year. Ignored her for something else. And when someone did give her birthday attention, mainly her two older sisters, it was to mock her. To blame her for the death of their grandfather, who had died the day Crystal was born, as if that was her fault some how. She never got presents, never anything nice. Usually when she did ask for something her mother would guilt her about it because their family didn't have enough money to get her any birthday presents.

But her mom could afford to buy her younger brother a new Guava laptop, apparently.

She glanced at her phone as it went off from a message from Kat, simply wishing her and the others a happy birthday, and Crystal sighed. Her friends cared, she knew they did. But Crystal hated her birthday, and even nice words couldn't help much when her friends were all in completely different states. And of course Crystal wasn't going to complain to them, they all had their own problems, and she didn't want to be selfish and bog them down with her own. Crystal suddenly hugged her cat to her chest, which earned a soft growl from it as she flopped onto her side, her tight black curls falling onto her glasses as she stared at the TV, an advertisement announcing a marathon for the new Ninja Turtles series starting up soon. She gave a slight smile. That would cheer her up, at least for a little while. Crystal curled up into a slight ball, allowing her cat to escape from her grip, and her 'hiptser' glasses, which she had about 3 years before hipsters claimed them, ironically, pressed against her face. It was late over in her state, the sun having already gone down, and Crystal was pretty sure she was just going to go to bed after this marathon. Her eyes were already struggling to stay open anyway, thanks to all the crying she had done hours ago.

The sound of the front door opening and people leaving before it was slammed shut caused Crystal to sit up, leave her bedroom, which was facing the backyard, and go to her moms room, which faced the front. Everyone was leaving. Without her. Probably out to dinner and a movie. Crystal tried to hold it in but an angry scream escaped her and she whirled around, knocking stuff off of her mothers bedside table in a fit of range. Several things crashed onto the ground and she cringed when she heard them break, instantly regretting her actions. Crystal hurried out back to the hallway and returned shortly after with a hand broom and a dust pan from the hall closet. She knelt down and began to clean up the mess she had made, struggling not to cry. What right did she have to cry, this was her own fault, after all. Her mother would be livid when she returned home, and she had every right to be. Crystal sighed as she heard everyone climb into the cars waiting outside and drive away to whatever fun it was the others were going to have. Once she was done cleaning up everything that had broken, Crystal took them back to her bedroom and flipped the light on, taking a seat at her desk. She gently sew the sewing machine that had been sitting on it onto the ground and poured the dust pans contents out in front of her. Crystal was a crafty girl, she was sure she could fix some of these before her mother got home. Her mother would still notice, of course, but at least Crystal would have fixed a few. She took her seat and got to work trying to figure out which pieces went to what, but she dropped them again when the family dogs began to bark like they were on fire or something. Swearing under her breath Crystal got up and looked down at the pieces on the floor and sighed before walking out of her room and down the stairs, kicking her younger brothers things out of the way as she went. If she made a mess like that, her mother would have thrown a fit. But of course her brother could do whatever he wanted. It almost made her have second thoughts about even bothering to fix all that crap.

But when Crystal reached the bottom of the stairs and saw what her dogs were barking at, she knew she wouldn't be fixing them, whether she wanted to or not.

Standing behind the sliding glass doors that led to the backyard was a man. Or, to be more precise, a Kraang. It wore its signature black suite and had a blank expression as the two small dogs, Sparky and Roxie, continued to bark at it. Then the Kraang spotted Crystal and laid a hand on the glasses. Then lifted it, and smashed the glass. Roxie, who had a stump for a third leg and was never very brave, waddled away as fast as she could, but Sparky ran at the intruder, only to yelp and whimper as it was kicked out of the way. Seeing her dog hurt in such a way enraged Crystal and she just screamed, grabbing the nearest object, a lamp, and running at the Kraang. She didn't care what else was going on at the moment, that a fictional alien was in her house. Only that it had hurt her dog. But before she could even land a blow the Kraang grabbed the lamp and jerked it away from Crystal before taking her by the wrist and tossing her through the back door.

Only it it was no longer the back door, but a swirling pink portal to another world.

"You will assist Kraang destroy the ones known as The Turtles."


	5. And I know that

Lily struggled as she was dragged through the front door and the portal, the Kraang keeping a tight hold on her. She was so angry she hadn't recognized him sooner! She prided herself as a Ninja Turtles Fiend! How could she not?! This was a serious blow to her pride. "Listen, you pink freak! Let me go this instant or so help me gods!" "Negative." The Kraang replied, it's voice void of emotion. "You will assist Kraang in destroying the ones known as The Turtles. Then Kraang will receive raise." A raise? Kraangs can get RAISES?"

"Negative." Suddenly a second Kraang came out of another portal, and Lily gasped when she saw that it had a hold of Aiden. With her hands at least free, Lily reached out and grasped Aiden's hands, staring at her best friend of 8 years. "Babe. Oh my gods Babe are you okay? What are you doing here?!" "The one you call Babe will be assisting Kraang in destroying the ones known as The Turtles." The Kraang that carried Aiden answered. Lily's Kraang almost narrowed its eyes. "Negative. It is Kraang who will destroy the ones known as The Turtles and get the raise." Aiden stared at Lily wide eyed and then both girls cried out in disapproval when they were wrenched away from each other, the two Kraang going in opposite directions. "Kraang will neeed to eliminate the weapon which Kraang has captured if Kraang wishes to requir the raise."

Lily's eyes widened. Eliminate? As in...kill?

"No! Nononononono! If you lay a hand on Aiden I will kill you! Do you hear me!? I. WILL. KILL. YOU! I will rip off your stupid tentacles one by one and then squish you under my sneaker until your eyes pop out of your head, do you understand-OOOF!" The Kraang suddenly threw Lily through a door, interrupting her threat and causing her to slam against a wall and slid down, whimpering as she clutched her shoulder. Lily prayed it wasn't dislocated or something, she had never even broken a bone before. She squeezed her eyes shut, taking deep breaths through her nose and letting them out through her mouth as she tried to calm down, tried to think. Why was Aiden there? Why was Lily there? To help the Kraang kill the turtles but...how...and why them?

Deep breaths.

Deep breaths.

 _Think Lily. THINK!_

Finally something in Lily's head clicked and she opened her eyes, staring up at the Kraang as it approached her. "If I help you...don't hurt her. Please. Aiden doesn't really know anything about the turtles. She couldn't help that other Kraang even if she wanted to." The Kraang titled it's head and Lily slowly climbed to her feet, still holding her hurt shoulder. "I promise I'll help you...just..let me outside for a second. Not to be space racist or anything but you guys look the same in every series. So I need to get my bearings and see which version I'm in."

Obviously this was a lie, but the Kraang didn't need to know that.

The Kraang eyed Lily for a moment but then gave a very slight nod and turned to the door. Lily slowly followed it out and began to look around the halls. They weren't too far up, she could see some normal looking people walking around. No aliens yet. Which meant the door was around somewhere. And hopefully, Aiden.

"THERE HAS BEEN A BREACH. REPEAT. THERE HAS BEEN A BREACH IN TCRI."

A female voice suddenly came over some sort of intercom and Lily gasped, hoping it was Aiden who had escaped. Instead she saw the red haired Kat zooming towards her on one of those silver hospital cart thingies. Both girls gawked at each other and the Kraang just stood there, possibly confused, though with its emotionless face it was hard to tell. When she grew close, Kat reached out and grabbed Lily, pulling her onto the cart, with Lily's legs sort of dangling wildly. As if having noticed something, Kat stared at her and then snickered. Before Lily could even ask the emo what the shell she was thinking, Kat grabbed her hands and dramatically said, "I'll never let you go!" Lily blinked at this and then broke out into a grin, swinging her legs onto the cart and wrapping her arms around Kat. "You had better not! The myth busters proved Jack could have lived you know! We need to go find Aiden!" "No need!" Kat replied and pointed ahead of them. "Look!"

Ahead of them was in fact Aiden. With Crystal, who didn't look so good. Both girls were RIDING ON THE DETACHED LOWER BODY OF KRAANGDRIODS. Lily had never seen an ostrich race before, but she was pretty sure this is what one looked like. She and Kat laughed as Aiden's legs kicked open the door leading out of the TCRI building and the four managed to escape. Kat looked at Lily with a grin and the two practically read each other's minds.

 _"Near,  
far,  
wherever you are,  
I believe that  
the heart does go on~~~"_


	6. My heart will go on

Kat squirmed angrily in the arms of her captor, kicking her legs spastically and screaming at the top of her lungs. "Let me go, you stupid alien freak! I will fudge you up, do you hear me?! I WILL FUDGE YOU-FUDGE?!" **FUDGE?** WHY WAS SHE SAYING FUDGE.

WHO DARED TO CENSOR THIS EMO CHILD.

Kat's anger only grew, she could feel herself Hulking out and she began to squirm even harder. This was ridiculous! Absurd! And Kat was NOT having any of it! Her squirming was beginning to annoy the Kraang, and just as it attempted to adjust her in its arms Kat shot her leg out and hit it in the chest plate,causing pain to shoot through her leg because _kicking metal freaking hurts_ , but luck seemed to be on her side, as her kick triggered something on he robot and its chest plate opened to reveal the tiny, ugly, pink brain monster inside. Both were silent as they stared at each other, and just as the alien went to speak, Kat lifted her leg and kicked it again. Then again and again, until the Kraang went limp, and its robot dropped her to the ground with a thud. "Thank you soccer!" Kat picked herself up off the ground and dusted herself off before she looked back at the Kraang which was unmoving in its robot. It couldn't be...could it?

"Nah! It's just sleeping!"

Kat threw her hands in the air and began to walk away. In a world where she wasn't allowed to swear, she probably couldn't unlive anyone either, so she just decided not to worry about it, and instead focus her attention on getting out of there. As she made her way through the halls, being extra careful making sure no other Kraang were around, Kat spotted an empty room with a whole bunch of alien science doohickey's and whatchamacallits, and inside was a silver tray, the kind seen in hospitals with wheels at the bottom. Kat went inside, paused to gawk at all the science doodaads, and then carefully took all the things off of the tray, so no noise was made, and then began to push the tray out of the room and down the hall, and when she picked up enough speed, Kat jumped on. She then realized that she had no idea where exactly in the TCRI building she was, or where the exit was.

Oh well, she would cross the bridge when she got there.

"ATTENTION." A woman's voice suddenly filled the air, most likely coming from a loud speaker.

"THERE HAD BEEN A BREACH IN THE TCRI BUILDING. I REPEAT, THERE HAS BEEN A BREACH."

Oh god, had they found out that she had escaped already?

Just as Kat began to get a little scared, she noticed a familiar face running out of a room and down the hall, just a ways ahead of her. It was Lily, a very good friend, and fellow turtle lover. Lily had heard the notice of the breach as well and began to look around, her eyes stopping when she saw Kat, who grinned and waved, only to notice the Kraang coming out of the room behind Lily. Luckily, Kat had gotten close enough thanks to the speed of her tray, and she reached out, grabbed a hold of Lily and pulling her on, Lily's feet dangling cartoonishly off of the try. Lily now sat in front of Kat, who had her arms wrapped around the other girl. Kat noticed something humorous in this situation and snickered, grabbing Lily's hands. "I'll never let you go!" To which Lily just stared at her like she was a mad woman until the reference hit her, and she broke into a grin. "You had better not! The Myth busters proved Jack could have lived you know!" And this is why Kat loved Lily. "We need to go find Aiden!" "No need!" Something ahead of the pair had caught Kat's eye and she pointed. "Look!"

Ahead of them was Aiden and Crystal, who didn't look so good. Both of the girls were RIDING ATOP THE LOWER HALVES OF KRAANG DROIDS, like some weird race. She and Lily laughed as Aiden kicked out her leg, causing what Kat assumed was the door to the exit, to open. All four girls escaped the TCRI village and continued down the empty streets of New York. Kat nudged Lily and grinned, and as if reading her mind, Lily grinned back.

 _'Near,  
far,  
where ever you are,  
I believe that  
my heart will go on~~~"_


	7. Mindless violence

Aiden couldn't believe this was happening. Out of all the cool fictional worlds that could have turned out to be real, _this_ was the one that it had to be? Aiden didn't even know anything about the ninja turtles, she had never been a fan! "Dude, you're wasting both of our time, just take me back home!" She tried to reason with her captor, squirming in his cold, tight grip, but still, the creepy, blank faced man didn't let her go. He didn't say a word until a set of voices could be heard coming towards them.

"Listen you pink freak! Let me go this instant or so help me gods!"

"Negative. You will assist Kraang in destroying the ones known as The Turtles. Then Kraang will receive raise."

Lily! Oh thank god, it was Lily!

"Negative" The man, er, Kraang, carrying Aiden turned the corner to meet with the one that had Lily. Lily had on some dumb sports clothes, and a ball cap that looked like it was about to fall off of her head. Lily gasped when she saw Aiden and reached out, grabbing her hands. They had been best friends for 8 years, and seeing each other now, like this, i made Aiden want to cry. "Oh my gods, babe, are you okay?" Lily asked in a shaky voice, holding tightly onto Aiden's hands. "The one you call babe will be assisting Kraang in destroying the ones known as The Turtles." Aiden't Kraang said, matter of factly. Lily's Kraang narrowed its eyes. Barely. By, like, a centimeter. "Negative. It is Kraang who will destroy the ones known as The Turtles and get the raise." Now the two Kraang were staring at each other, and the girls were doing the same. Suddenly they were wrenched away from one another and they cried out in disapproval. Aiden felt tears sting her eyes as she was dragged away from Lily. Before either of them could call out, Lily and her Kraang vanished down another hall. "Kraang will have to get rid of the human female that Kraang has captured, if Kraang wishes to gain the raise."

Oh no. No. Aiden was not dealing with this crud.

The Kraang turned yet another corner, and Aiden noticed them passing a cart with a few items on them, one being a very large, very metal..thingie. Aiden didn't know what it was, but she didn't care. She reached out and grabbed it, and then twisted in the Kraang's grasp and smacked it in the head with it, again and again and again. At first, it seemed to have no affect, but the more Aiden hit it, the more it's weird metal head began to cave in, until the whole thing finally flew off and the Kraang dropped her. It's chest opened up to reveal this strange pink creature, and Aiden grabbed it and ripped it out, throwing it onto the ground before it could even react. She was going to kill it. It had just threatened her best friend. She was going to kill it. She managed to smash it a few times before the stupid thing let out a shrill scream and somehow ran off quickly, a lot faster than Aiden had anticipated. Whatever, she would get it another day. Aiden dropped the metal thingie, panting and shaking, and began to look around. She didn't know diddly about the turtles, let along these Kraang things. How was she supposed to find Lily? How were they supposed to get out of here? Aiden was shaken from her thoughts when someone called her name. She looked up to find Crystal coming towards her, _riding the lower half of a Kraang bot_. She forced it to stop and pulled her on before the crazy thing took off again.

Well, this was going to be a birthday Aiden wasn't going to forget any time soon.


	8. The mindless violence continues

Crystal frowned as she lay strapped to a table, the Kraang bot peering over her. This was a load of balony. A complete and utter load of balony. Sure, it was kinda _cool_ to find out that the TMNT world was real, but getting captured by the Kraang was not exactly how she wanted to find that out. Nope, in fact, Crystal was relatively sure that this Kraang was going to use the big machine hanging over her to pull whatever information he wanted from her brain, and then probably kill her.

Now, Crystal had thought about dying before. In fact, she'd thought about killing herself on more than one occasion, because there were times when the idea just seemed..appealing. Better than what she had to deal with at home. But there was no way, absolutely no way, she was going to let somebody else kill her, and especially not a Kraang! When it was time for Crystal to die, she was going on her own terms, and nobody else's. So, she did something she hadn't done in many, many years. Crystal began to have an asthma attack. Or, began to fake having an asthma attack, anyway. She wheezed and her body began to jerk around violently, so much so that it actually hurt. But Crystal kept assuring herself that this little show she put on was going to be nothing compared to what the Kraang would do if she didn't escape. She would have to tolerate a bit of pain. Either the Kraang had no idea what an asthma attack was, or Crystal was a better actor then she thought, because he undid the straps holding her down, and once she felt the freedom, something in Crystal just...snapped.

She jolted off of the table and grabbed the Kraang, which was so surprised it couldn't reacted. She began to slam it's stupid robot head into the table over he over and over until it broke into pieces. This caused the Kraang to open up the chest piece in an atempt to escape, but then Crystal grabbed the brain-like pink alien and did the same thing, slamming it again and again until it stopped moving. Once that was done, Crystal dropped the Kraang's lifeless body onto the ground, panting hard. It took her a minute to process what she had just done, and when she did she gasped, covering her mouth.

she had...Crystal had just killed something. Actually **killed** something. Sure, it was a violent alien who probably would have killed her too, but..still.

Crystal felt sick.

Trying to push the feeling away, she began to frantically look around for something that could help her escape, and her eyes fell onto what was left of the Kraang's robot. Everything above the chest was destroyed, revealing the control panels where the Kraang had been inside. It..didn't look that hard to operate. Almost like a video game, actually. So crystal climbed on, and tugged at the joystick-like handles. The body, or lower half, seeing as that was the only part left, moved. And quickly. A lot faster than Crystal could go on her own. It looked like she had found something useful. Taking one last glance at the lifeless Kraang, she pressed forward and the robotic body began to carry her out of the room, into an unfamiliar hallway.

And just ahead of her was Aiden.

Crystal called out to her, waving her hands quickly when she saw that Katanga boys were beginning to swarm the area. She forced her own bot to run forward and helped Aiden climb on. It was uncomfortable and difficult for both girls to stay on the thing, but they didn't have much of a choice. Crystal continued to make it run, and caught sight of her other two friends, Kat and Lily, behind her on a metal tray, singing as they sped after them. What were they doing here? Had everyone been taken? Whatever, it didn't matter.

The group of girls all made a hasty escape through the buildings exit, and into the dark streets of New York City.


	9. Let me educate you on Aconite

The girls couldn't help but laugh at they ditched what all they had used to escape. They had escaped. They had escaped the Kraang! Hah! Four completely normal teenagers had managed to escape from a group of extremely dangerous aliens! Now, THAT was worth a laugh. "I think KILLED one of those things!" Aiden whisper-screamed, and Crystal laughed, shaking her head. "Then that makes two of us! I sorta, kinda freaked out and saw red. And then it was just...squish." This caused more laughter and Lily shook her head, clutching her stomach with one hand as she gently punched Kat in the arm with the other. "Did you see the stunt this chick pulled?! And oh my god, you guys looked like you were riding ostriches or something! I wish I caught it on video!" However, despite all the laughter, each girl was thinking the same thing. _What next? How are we going to get home?_ Aiden looked up at the sky, still laughing though barely, and noticed that they were in a huge city, in the middle of the night. Through her very limited knowledge of the turtle universe, she guessed they must be in New York city. "Guys..I think we need to find shelter." She finally said. "Like a hotel, or something." "Does anyone have any money?" Kat asked. The four girls dug around in their pockets, but ultimately, they were all broke. Each girl groaned. "now what do we do..." "Look!"

The other three turned to look at where Crystal was pointing, and Lily and Kat nearly shrieked in utter fan joy. Hopping rooftop to rooftop were THE teenage mutant ninja turtles, faces serious and eyes completely white. "Wait a minute." Kat frowned, counting each brother. "There's only three. One is missing." "We need to follow them!" Lily said, grabbing Aiden and pulling her along. Kat and Crystal followed. "There's nobody else here who would believe us and would be willing to help us!" "But they look like they're in the middle of something serious." Aiden pointed out. "What if we get in the way? We could make the situation worse." Lily paused and began glancing around. Suddenly she snatched a potted plant off an apartment window and began to follow the turtles from the ground again. "Trust me, I have a plan."

By the time the girls caught up with the brothers, they had finally retrieved their missing sibling and was heading back the way they came. The girls turned to follow until Kat grabbed Lily's arm. "Dude! They just came out of Brad's dojo! That means this-" "Is only episode three of the first season!" Lily gasped and turned to look at the others. "Look, I am not in favor of intervening with how the episodes play out, who knows what sort of crazy butterfly effect this could have. But we need their help, and that means we need them to trust us! Bradford and afro samurai wannabe are going to ambush the brothers, so this is our chance. Let's move ladies!" With the others right behind her, Lily took off, but stopped a good distance from the turtles as they drew near a man cover. She looked around and spotted another one. Setting the plant down, she struggled but managed to remove the heavy metal cover. "Kay immediately understood and began to climb down. "Bradford and the Foot are watching the turtles. We can't risk becoming a liability or distracting the boys." "Exactly. For now, we keep a safe distance. Strike only when we know we can." One by one the girls landed in the sewers, Kat cringing slightly. "Ugh, I momentarily forgot how gross sewers actually are. I hope my skinny jeans don't shrink 'cause of the water." "Still cleaner than my place." Aiden sighed and Lily laughed a little. "Girl, I hear ya. I'm having war flashbacks of living with my birth parents right now." Chit chat out of the way, the girls hid, watching, actually with the turtles, as Bradford and his goons landed inside the sewers and began to walk. Slowly and silently, the turtles took out Foot ninja one by one. Aiden shook her head, whispering. "I take back what I said about not being into TMNT. This is both awesome and horrifying. It's like watching a scary movie, only you're rooting for the killer and the dumb teens doing the smash are ninja." The other three had to struggle not to laugh, and did their best to remain silent as they followed Bradford. The turtles led them to a large opening, picking off more and more Foot by the second until what's his name, Zeke or Zander, lit a flare to reveal all the Foot ninja they had brought with them hanging from the ceiling. Okay, Aiden was right. This was kind of horrifying. "Show yourself!" Demanded afro samurai wannabe, and even the girls let out gasps as two of the brothers slowly emerged from the water, while the other two appeared from behind.

Michelangelo.

Donatello.

Raphael.

Leonardo.

"I'm..kinda fan girling." Kat admitted, to which Lily could only nod, clutching the potted plant tightly.

"They've trapped us!" Growled afro samurai, and after staring at each turtle, Bradford yelled, "take them down!" Before moving to attack, and promptly began to kick the turtles shells. However, Lily and Kat knew this episode well...just not Afro Samurai's real name. Knowing what the turtles would be planning, Lily motioned them to head towards the far corner of...the giant swirly pool thing, and wait. One the turtles got the upper hand, luring Bradford and...fish face to the spot, Lily stepped out, pressing the potted plant against Bradford's back. "What the he-" "Tsk tsk. Language. You're supposed to be a responsible adult, aren't you." Oh god, Lily was trembling, she hoped he didn't noticed. It was hard just to keep her voice calm and soft, as if she actually knew what she was doing. "Do you know what I have here?" Lily asked. Mikey blinked and leaned over to see. "Uh...random girl, that's a-" "Aconite. It's Aconite." Lily quickly cut him off. "some idiot was growing it outside their apartment. I don't know if you're aware, Mr. Bradford, but Aconite is a highly poisonous species of flora. You might know it as Monkshood. Every part of this plant is extremely toxic. Skin contact can cause numbness, tingling, and even cardiac symptoms. This plant is so powerful, a Nazi scientist used it to create poison bullets." "And you're telling me this why?" Bradford growled. He wasn't scared yet, but he would be. "Because, sir, if you make one more move, I am going to take this plant and shove it down your throat. Do you know what happens when Aconite is digested?"

"The poison, an alkaloid, is called aconitine." Donny suddenly spoke up, but his eyes were locked on Lily. Oh no, her face was heating up. She could not lose her cool not right now! "It paralyzes the nerves, lowers blood pressure, and eventually stops the heart. Am I correct?" "Yes." Lily nodded, and jerked her head gently towards the water valve. They were going to go with their original plan, she just needed to make sure they got that she, and therefore her friends, were on their side. Mikey slowly went over to the valve, getting ready. "Exactly. Swallowing the root, or any part of the plant can bring on sever vomiting and then death by asphyxiation. So, if you value your lifer, Mr. Bradford, I suggest you...stay put!" Lily then hit him upside the head with the plant, a simple cactus, and dove out of the way as Mikey turned on the valve, water shooting out like a hose and hitting Bradford, knocking him down the drain pipe. Leonardo grabbed fish face, who was caught off guard, and through him in after. Laughing, the other girls came out of hiding to surround Lily. "Oh. My. Asgore! Lily, that was amazing, you were amazing!" "I can't believe that actually worked! You sounded just like an evil scientist, it was great!" Suddenly the turtles were there, and the other girls stepped aside. Slowly, Donny held a hand out to Lily, who grasped it and allowed him to pull her up. "That...really was a spectacular show you put on." "...Thanks. I'm Lily. And my friends and I need your help."

I LIIIIIIIVE!  
oh my god, I haven't updated this in ages. I am so sorry about that, and I promise I'll try and updated it more regularly.  
So, the girls have finally met the turtles, and it looks like Lily has certainly caught the attention of a certain purple clad genius.

Also, yes. Aconite is a real plant, and everything written about it is true. You can find more info on poisonous plants in a book called 'Wicked plants' by Amy Stewart. I actually have an interest in poison of all kinds, and forensic anthropology. And since Lily is my own insert, well, expect these topics to come up a good deal.


	10. Girls from another universe

"You..need OUR help?" Leonardo asked, eyeing the teenage girls cautiously. This couldn't be helped. Trusting humans was what had just gotten them into this mess with Bradford. But still, the girls needed to try. "Dude, you have no slagging idea what we've been through tonight." Kat said, stepping closer to Lily, who was still holding on to Donatello's hand. Both noticed and instantly let go, red faced. "And why is it any of our concern?" Raphael said, sai ready in case he needed to attack. Stereotypical Raph. "For all we know this could be another trap set up by the Shredder!" "That...is a very good guess, actually." Kat said, and the other girls face palmed as the turtles tensed, Donnie stepping away from Lily quickly. The emo noticed her mistake and began to flail a little. "A good guess! Very smart of you to think of that, but no! I was just complimenting you, on being able to even think of that!" "..Oh. Well, I AM pretty smart." Raphael smirked, twirling his sai. This caused his brothers to groan and the girls to giggle a little. Leonardo sighed and stepped up, asserting himself as the leader. "First, tell us who you are, and what you need our help with. Then...we'll think about it." He eyed each girl as he spoke, probably assessing how much of a threat they were. His eyes did linger a little on Lily's arm, which she was cradling again, and then on Crystal, who seemed to be very uncomfortable suddenly. Aiden noticed this too and gently wrapped an arm around the other girl before giving him a grin. "I'm probably the last person who should be introducing herself, since I have no idea what's going on, but hi! I'm Aiden, and I'm on the verge of an asthma attack!" "AIDEN!" Crystal laughed but also became worried. The other girl waved her off, laughing too. "I'm fine, I'm fine! This is Crystal! She's super cool, and she's goin' to be fiiiiine." She gave Crystal a light squeeze, making Crystal laugh harder, her hipster glasses becoming crooked. Kat giggled and stepped forward, then cringed, glancing down. "I'm Kat, and I think my skinny jeans have shrunk because of this nasty water." "At least you're wearing pants!" Lily snorted and lifted her bare, pale, and soaked leg. "If I had known we were going adventuring today, I would not have worn these stupid shorts!" She lowered her leg as the other girls laughed, and the turtles were left confused. Very confused, though Michelangelo, the party dude, was laughing too. "Anywho, I'm Lily, cognizant of the world of poison, and hater of shorts." "Cog knee..what?" Mickey repeated, and Donatello rolled his eyes. "Cognizant. It means someone who is aware. She is well AWARE of the world of poison." "Ooooh...well, I'm Michelangelo! Thanks for the help!" The youngest brother grinned and held a three fingered hand out to Lily, who laughed and shook it. "No problem! Maybe you can help us in return."

"We were taken by the Kraang." Kat said, trying to ring the water from her pants. The turtles gawked. "The Kraang?! Why?! Are you okay?!" That was Mickey again, who had become understandably worried for the four girls. What a sweet heart. Everyone kind of glanced at each other before, awkwardly, Crystal replied, "No. Not really. I think I feel a panic attack coming on." The other girls were by her side the minute those words left her mouth, Aiden hugging her tighter while Kat rubbed her arm gently. Lily had begun trying to reassure her that they were going to be okay, they were going to get home and everything was going to be alright. Poor Crystal was practically shaking, the amazement of what had happened moments before wearing off and being replaced with anxiety. Mickey wasted no time joining the others at her side and gave her a large smile. "Hey, hey, don't freak out! We're gonna help you! Right guys?" He then turned to look at his older brothers, who muttered to one another before facing the group again. Leo sighed. "...Okay, we'll help you. But in return you can't tell ANYONE about us, especially once you get home." "Scouts honor." Lily held up her good hand and went to place the other on her chest, only to wince. Looked like she had already put to much strain on it. Crystal snickered weakly. "You're a scout?" "Not anymore! I was, for like, ten months, when I was 8. But I was! So it counts!" She then yelped a little when her arm was touched, and Donnie withdrew his hand. "Sorry! It's just...your arm. It's swollen." "Yeah...darned Kraang threw me pretty hard. It sucks. I've never even broken anything before." This made even Raph frown slightly. Lily was pretty thin after all, it looked like he could easily snap her like a twig. Not just her either, Kat was also a very thin girl. "Why did they take you, do you know?" The girls looked at one another before Aiden said awkwardly, "They...wanted us to help them take you out.." "YOU? Take US out?" Raphael laughed. "No offense, but we could easily kick your butts!" "Raphael!" Leonardo said sternly, and Raph scowled, crossing his arms and looking away. Leonardo then turned back to the girls. "How could you help the Kraang? You need to tell us everything." "Welllll..." Kat started, rubbing the back of her head. She looked at Lily for approval, who nodded. "We're...actually not from here. And by 'here', I mean this world..well, this entire universe, actually. We are from Earth, just...not this one?"

Silence. That's what the turtles reacted with. Silence and wide eyes. It was no surprise when Mickey was the first one to speak, or rather shriek, up. "NO WAY! YOU GUYS ARE FROM A WHOLE OTHER UNIVERSE?! YOOOOOOO!" And he went off like a rocket, running around the girls and asking millions of questions a second. This only stopped when Leonardo grabbed the top of his shell, pulling the youngest turtle to his side. "...Alright, if you're telling the truth, then this is serious, and you need to come with us." "Again, how do we know this isn't a trick?" Raph scoffed. "I mean, another universe? You CAN'T be buying this!" "You can accept aliens, but not another universe?" Kat pointed out and Mickey smirked. "She has a point, dude." "We'll..blind fold them or something, and then take them home." Leonardo sighed, running a hand down his face. Raph actually noticed when Crystal grew more panicked. "Uh..maybe not the best idea." "We need to get them to the lair either way." Donnie frowned, walking around the four girls with furrowed brows(?), tapping his chin. "One of them needs medical attention and the others need to be checked. Leonardo looked at Raph, who sighed and rolled his eyes, giving in. Mickey grinned widely. "Let's go!"

It is time. The ball has begun to roll and the girls are being taken to the lair to meet Splinter.

What will happen when the truth is out? How will the turtles handle being told they are fictional in the girls universe?

Can the girls get home?


	11. A moment with Donnie

The turtles were staring at the girls, their jaws practically on the floor. Lily fidgeted, her face heating up as it was mostly her they stared at. She had been the one to explain everything, after all. "This...logically shouldn't be possible." Donatello finally spoke, though his voice was just above a whisper. "You're telling us." Kat said, leaning back against the couch. "Where we're from you're fudging fictional, so I'm pretty sure we're all freaking out here, aND I'M STILL BEING MAGICALLY CENSORED!" This made the other girls laugh, and the boys looked confused again. Leonardo sighed, running a hand down his face. "Mickey, call up April and tell her to come over. Donnie, start with, um...it was Lily, right?" Lily nodded, and Leo looked relieved. "Start taking care of Lily's arm." "Wait, why does Mickey get to call-" Donnie started to yell, and the girls giggled, knowing he was jealous and wanted to call April. However, he had trailed off and glanced at Lily, then at her arm. "Right. Um, please follow me to my lab, Lily. I'll get that arm of yours taken care of." "Sure thing, Don!" Lily hopped up and followed him out of the living room, but paused in the doorway. "Real talk, Aiden, if you are about to have a asthma attack, use your new inhaler or I will kill you." "Not if I kill myself with an asthma attack first!" Aiden shot back, and got shoved by Kat. "If I have to accept that I'm lactose intolerant, then you have to accept you have asthma!" "But I also refuse to accept that I'm lactose intolerant too!" Aiden cried, and Lily rolled her eyes. "Then stop with the milkshakes, and use. your. inhaler!" "Ugh, fine mooooom!" The girls laughed and Lily turned to follow Donatello, and nearly ran into him. He stared down at her, at least two whole heads taller. Lily scratched the back of her head with her good hand. "Hehe, sorry. I just had to..." "No, it's okay." Donnie smiled awkwardly. "You guys have been stolen from your home, and well...you need someone to make sure everyone is okay. I guess that's just...your job?" That was...sort of a compliment. Still, Lily smiled. "I Guess? We all just sort of take care of each other." She thought back to a month ago. Lily had had a total break down and had skyped the girls, trying to remain as quiet as possible so her parents wouldn't hear her sobbing. They wouldn't have understood. They were a part of the problem. "Yeah, we...we take care of each other. We always have. Anyway, let's go get my stupid arm taken care of." She waved her arm and then winced, realizing it was a bad idea. Donatello gently took her good arm and led her back into his lab. "Can, uh, can you sit down on that table there. I'm going to take a better look at your arm if that's okay?" He asked, and Lily nodded, going over and sitting on the table. Donatello was digging through a pile in the room and came back with a few things, like a sling and a towel. "You must be cold, so, here. Sorry, you'll have to wait until April gets here to have clean, dry clothes." "It's okay. You guys don't really wear clothes, so it's fine. Thanks."

Donatello was actually very gentle, first lifting Lily's hand. She winced and he frowned. "Well, your wrist is sprained. That isn't the only thing, but yeah, it's sprained." "Diddly dangit." Lily grumble. Donatello stared and then brought his arm up higher. Once he reached her shoulder Lily hissed in pain and pulled away. Donatello stared and then frowned deeply. "It's been dislocated." "You're joking." Lily groaned, tears stinging her eyes. "Man, this hurts...what a cruddy way to spend my birthday." His eyes widened slightly. "It's..your birthday?" "It's all of our birthdays." Lily replied. "It's one of the reasons we became friends. We're all turning 14 today." She ran her good hand through her hair and scowled slightly when she saw the blonde. Donatello was silent for a moment. "I..uh...Sorry. That this is how you had to spend your birthday." "Huh? Oh..OH! No, It's fine! Well..for me. Actually, in retrospect we were all having pretty awful birthdays so.." She trailed off, thinking. "I mean..heh, knowing Aiden, she would rather be stuck in, like, Soul Eater or something, but still, at least for me? Being here with you guys is probably the coolest thing to have happened on my birthday. Plus, I get to spend it with my girls! So, I'm pretty content for now." And Lily was. So long as they could find a way home later, then she didn't mind spending her birthday with her best friends and THE teenage mutant ninja turtles. Donatello flushed slightly. "Alright well...I'm going to need to put your shoulder back in place, and it's going to hurt. a lot." Honestly was the best policy. However, the panic that crossed Lily's face concerned him. "It's..it's going to be okay. I'll be sure to-" "N-No..no, it's alright. I just..like I said, I've never had something like this happen before and it's just..." She shook her head and took a deep breath. "Do what you have to. I know I'm in good hands. I trust you."

 _I know I'm in good hands._

 _I trust you._

That threw Donatello for a bit of a loop, and he stared at Lily for a moment in surprise. all she did was smile back at him, and he felt his face heat up. Yes, she was from a world where she knew who he was. Shell, she was even a fan, but...that was still a surprising thing to hear from a stranger. Lily had said it with absolute certainty, she knew he was going to do everything he could to take care of her wound. Even Mickey through a fit whenever Donnie had to do something like this. "A-Alright..I'm going to need you to lie down comfortably." "Okie dokie, Doctor Don." Lily did as she was told and Donnie sighed internally. He had some pain killers, but nothing like anesthesia. He felt really bad for what he was going to have to do, but, well, he was going to have to do it. "Good. I'm going to need you to take a few minutes to totally relax, okay? This is very important. so, um.." He paused, thinking. Talking usually helped people to relax. "Poison, huh? What got you interested in that?" 'Oh, well...I'm actually interested in anything that involves death, really..." Lily admitted, a little embarrassed. Most people took that the wrong way. Donatello, though, became very interested. "Death? as in, like..." He tried to coax her into telling him more. "I dunno...everything? Different ways to die, the affects pm the body, the history of killers, survivors, and how death is treated in different cultures. I...have toyed with the idea of being a forensic anthropologist." "Oh, I've read a bit on that subject. It's actually pretty cool, and um...if it is a career you decide to follow then I commend you." Donnie smiled and then sighed. "Anyway, back to your shoulder. I'm going to move your arm up over your head. This shouldn't hurt too much, okay?" Lily nodded and took a deep breath, letting Donnie slowly move her arm out to the side and then over her head. "Okay. I know your wrist is sprained, so this may hurt, but I need you to rotate your hand behind your head." "S-sure, no problemo." Lily winced as she put her hand behind her head. "Good. Now, slowly reach for your opposite shoulder. I'll be helping you, okay?" Donnie spoke softly, trying to ease any worries Lily had. Lily was silent as she did what he told her to do. She suddenly felt a pop and the pain somewhat subsided. Donnie smiled, helping her to sit up. "And there you go. Easier than you thought, huh?" "Yeah! That was actually really cool, thanks Donstar!" Immediately, her face turned red.

Oh no.

She had called him a nickname from a fanfiction she had once read.

Donatello was blushing too. "uh...Don..star?" "It's..um...a name a few people use for you, back in my world. I use it because it just seems..you. But if you don't like it, I can stop!" "No, no, it's fine! Really! I'm..I'm flattered you have a nickname for me." He gave her that gap toothed grin. Oh, he was too cute. "N-now, I should make that sling for you. The worst of it is over." Donatello smiled and turned away, getting the sling ready. A nickname. A girl had given him a nickname! A smart girl, who was a fan of him! He could just die.

AND WE AR BACK IN ACTION, BABY!


End file.
